staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Kierunek Auschwitz; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 05:55 Był taki dzień - 21 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - Gdyby zwierzęta mogły mówić odc. 103; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowa Śnieżka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Kocham muzykę - Kurt i gitara ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:40 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly i Król Artur odc. 14 (Lilly and King Arthur); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia, Niemcy (2003) 10:10 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Bydgoski Bank Czasu odc. 104 10:25 Borem, lasem... - odc. 15; magazyn przyrodniczy 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3840; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3841; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1086; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1475 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1637; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Czesław Straszewicz 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 106; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3842; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3843; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 5 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1480 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1638; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1091; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Chcę zrobić tort, odc. 24; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka Adama Pancernika, odc. 8; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Portugalii 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Otwarte serce (Open Heart) - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 22:00 Cienie PRL - u - Przestępczość zorganizowana; widowisko publicystyczne 23:00 Bardzo mocne kino nocne - Świt żywych trupów (Dawn of the Dead); horror kraj prod.USA (2004); 00:40 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 01:05 Speer i On - Spandau, odc. 3; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 02:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 03:00 Przed Eurowizją - 15 03:10 Był taki dzień - 21 maja; felieton 03:15 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Mam pamięć optyczną; cykl dokumentalny 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 158/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 159/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Szawuot - święto nadania Tory; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 35/39 O krok od katastrofy; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 182 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 52 (251) Kulturalny wieczór; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Rączy Wildfire - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 53; teleturniej 13:05 Niezwykła ciąża (Pregnant In Two Wombs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:55 Europa da się lubić - W krzywym zwierciadl 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - Rodzinne więzy; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 586; serial TVP 16:40 MASH - odc. 17/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:15 MASH - odc. 18/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:40 Dwójkomania 17:45 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 8 Gorączka romantyczna; cykl dokumentalny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/LVII - txt str. 777; teleturniej 19:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 34; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 110 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester - Chelsea ( studio ) 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester - Chelsea 23:05 Hity na czasie - Białystok; program muzyczny 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Alibi na środę - W świetle dowodów (Deadlocked); dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Portugalia (2000) 01:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (32) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Obiektyw, Info 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Łączy nas Polska, Info Polska 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:59 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia, Publicystyka Polska 16:55 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 17:00 Ahora Espanol, Kurs językowy 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Obiektyw, Info 18:20 Szerokiej drogi!, Info 18:27 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 18:30 Buduję, remontuję, urządzam, Info 18:45 E - lementarz, Info 18:55 Jest sprawa, Info 19:25 Śladami Podlasian, Dokument 19:50 Przerwana podróż, Dokument 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw, Info 22:10 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe Polska 2008 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Kalkuta (Taxi From Elsewhere); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Wenecja (Taxi From Elsewhere); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:18 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis info; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot, rozrywka 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy!, rozrywka 06.15 Adam i Ewa, serial obycz. 07.15 TV market 07.30 Wielka wygrana, teleturniej 08.30 Polska Korea Południowa - siatkówka 10.00 Daleko od noszy - serial kom., Polska 2004 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 3, serial obycz., USA 1992 11.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., Polska 2008 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami, reality show 13.00 Strzał w 10 - teleturniej 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., Polska 2004 14.45 Świat według Bundych, serial kom., USA 1988 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Chirurdzy, serial obycz., USA 2006 17.30 Duża przerwa, serial kom., Polska 2000 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., Polska 2004 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., Polska 2008 20.00 I kto tu rządzi?, serial obycz. 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich, serial kom., Polska 2008 21.00 Zakochana złośnica - kom. romantyczna, USA 1999 22.00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23.25 Julia ma dwóch kochanków - kom. romantyczna, USA/Kanada 1991 01.10 Miasto zwycięzców, rozrywka 02.10 Zakazana kamera, rozrywka 03.40 Nocne randki - rozrywka TVN 05.00 Uwaga! 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show - interaktywny pr. rozr. 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 2008 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Pr. rozr. - rozrywka 12 05 Sąd rodzinny, serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 13.05 Milionerzy, teleturniej 14.05 W-11 wydział śledczy, serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 14.45 Detektywi, serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 15.15 Na powierzchni, serial sf, USA 2005 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi, serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 wydział śledczy, serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 20.55 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 2008 21.30 You can dance Po prostu tańcz! 2, rozrywka 23.10 Łowca snów - horror, USA 2003 01.50 Wrzuć na luz - rozrywka 02.50 Uwaga! 03.10 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 06.20 Pogromcy hitów - rozr. 06.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 07.50 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (147) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozr. 13.55 VIP - magazyn 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (46) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (148) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozr. 20.00 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 21.00 Grzechotniki - thriller, USA 2002 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozr. 00.35 Jerycho (17) - serial SF, USA 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.10 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 03.05 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 03.30 Big Brother 5: Extra 03.55 Muzyczne listy - muz. 04.50 Sztukateria - program kult. 05.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Niespodzianki dla dzieci; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (20); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Daab; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wolne Związki Zawodowe Wybrzeża; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 29; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1087; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1469; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Natasza Goerke - przesłuchanie emigranta; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kolorowe makarony ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zwarcie - Adam Olkowicz - odc. 53; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Niespodzianki dla dzieci; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Afisz - NN - Wacławowi Niżyńskiemu; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 29; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1087; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocie drogi kraj prod.Polska (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1469; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12* Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza..; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 8 Gorączka romantyczna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Czy warto było tak żyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Mrówki, na plan !; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1087; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocie drogi kraj prod.Polska (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1469; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12* Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza..; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Czy warto było tak żyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 29; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Afisz - NN - Wacławowi Niżyńskiemu; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Hallmark Channel 6:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 8:00 Pies Baskerville'ów 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Ludzie i kłamstwa (10) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Ciało i kamień (14) 12:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Ciało i kamień (14) 15:00 Pies Baskerville'ów 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Zgubiony i znalezniony (11) 18:00 Letnia burza 20:00 Dzikie serca (10) 21:00 Poszukiwany (5) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Rozmowy w sieci (18) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Sprawiedliwość (11) 0:00 Poszukiwany: W szponach mroku (5) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Rozmowy w sieci (18) 2:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda 4:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... Ale Kino! 8:00 Nic 9:25 Kręte schody 11:00 Paryż, Teksas 13:30 Hollywood - z kanapy na plan 14:50 ostatni seans: Amelia 17:00 ostatni seans: The Good Girl 18:40 Pancernik Potiomkin 20:00 Przełomowy czwartek 21:50 Clean 23:45 Środa popielcowa 1:30 Seks na ekranie: Przeszłość w przyszłości 2:25 Jedna jedyna 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 6:30 Zwierzęce urwisy (1) 7:00 Łowca krokodyli: Kąpiel wśród aligatorów 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Rywalizacja między rodzeństwem 8:30 Małpi biznes (3) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Narodziny gwiazdy 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Koala w niebezpieczeństwie 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 10:30 Zwierzęce urwisy (1) 11:00 Dorastanie...: Wielbłąd 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Kąpiel wśród aligatorów 13:00 Życie zwierząt: Pustynie 13:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Ryś - żłobek dla drapieżników 14:00 Daniel i nasze koty 15:00 Prawie jak ludzie 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (66) 16:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (67) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Okrutne zaniedbanie 18:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Poświęcenie 18:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Przejąć inicjatywę 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Ciężar władzy 19:30 Małpi biznes (4) 20:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W pogoni za niemym przeznaczeniem 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ośmiornica imitatorka 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Głębokie rany 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (78) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Wytrwałość popłaca 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Ciężar władzy 1:30 Małpi biznes (4) 2:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W pogoni za niemym przeznaczeniem 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ośmiornica imitatorka 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Głębokie rany 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (78) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 4 (2) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (7) 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa (2) 9:00 Szczury wodne (14) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (12) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (7) 12:00 Bez pardonu 4 (2) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (14) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (12) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (2) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (8) 17:00 Szczury wodne (15) 18:00 Bez pardonu 4 (3) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (13) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (3) 21:00 Dr House 2 (20) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (24) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Puls miasta 2 (5) 0:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (6) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (1) 2:00 Dr House 2 (20) 3:00 Puls miasta 2 (5) 4:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (6) 5:00 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (5) 6:55 Allo, Allo (6) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (6) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:25 Allo, Allo (6) 13:00 Allo, Allo (7) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 15:20 Hotel Zacisze (2) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (1) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (28) 17:20 Doktor Who (6) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Biuro (6) 20:20 Biuro (1) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (2) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (3) 23:00 Biuro (6) 23:40 Biuro (1) 0:15 Hotel Zacisze (2) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (2) 1:45 Życie na Marsie (3) 2:40 Doktor Who (5) 3:35 Życie na Marsie (2) 4:30 Życie na Marsie (3) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (4) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (21) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (16) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 8:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 8:25 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (2) 8:55 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (1) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (26) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (21) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (16) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 12:05 10 lat mniej (23) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (26) 14:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 15:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (2) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (22) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (17) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 18:00 Ale dom! (9) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (27) 20:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 21:00 Ale dom! (9) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (27) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (22) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (17) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 0:25 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 1:25 10 lat mniej (23) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (27) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (22) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (17) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (27) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (7) 8:00 Dreamgirls 10:15 Kobieta z prowincji 12:15 Ściśle tajne 14:15 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Kolekcja (3/13) 14:45 Idę na całość 16:30 SexiPistols 18:10 TranSylwania 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (8) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Wall Street 23:10 Premiera: South Park 11 (1) 23:45 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 1:20 Krwawa uczta 2:50 Kto ją zabił? 4:40 Emilia 6:00 Czekając na mężczyzn Canal + Film 8:30 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 10:20 Deser: Teraz moja kolej 10:30 To przez Fidela 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (7) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Zapis zbrodni 14:25 Kiler 16:15 Przeczucie 17:50 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody: Puya Raimondii - niebotyczna roślina zakwitająca tylko raz (13-ost.) 20:00 Ocean strachu 2 21:35 Noc w muzeum 23:25 Wall Street 1:30 W cywilu 3:00 Powiedz to, Gabi 4:30 Żywa tarcza 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Za ciosem 8:00 Statyści 10:00 Taniec zmysłów 11:45 Pod słońce 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 15:45 Nie przegap 16:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 18:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 18:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 19:30 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 21:10 Kopia Mistrza 23:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 23:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 0:30 Intryga rodzinna 2:30 1 na 1: Piotr Rocki 2:50 1 na 1: Stefan Majewski 3:10 9. kompania 5:30 Zacne grzechy Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Czy leci z nami pilot? 7:25 Kraina marzeń 8:55 Zakochać się 10:40 Boy Ecury 12:05 Kochankowie 13:30 Zelly i ja 15:00 Za dużo naraz 16:40 Totalna zagłada (1/2) 18:20 Z drugiej strony 20:00 Słynna Bettie Page 21:30 Przyrodni bracia 23:15 Nazywam się Juani 0:45 Czerwoni 3:55 Cierpkie winogrona 5:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Melissa Gilbert Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (11) 6:30 Obieżyświat: Wielkie festiwale (3) 7:00 Areszt domowy (5) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (23) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (23) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (24) 10:00 Modny świat (758) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (45) 11:00 Szalone nożyczki (1) 12:00 Porządek musi być (24) 12:30 Porządek musi być (25) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (23) 13:30 Harry Potter i ja - rok z życia J.K. Rowling 14:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (23) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (9) 16:00 Bazar (7) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (10) 17:30 Obieżyświat: Wielkie festiwale (3) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (23) 19:00 Porządek musi być (24) 19:30 Porządek musi być (25) 20:00 Klinika snu (2) 20:30 Klinika snu (3) 21:00 Harry Potter i ja - rok z życia J.K. Rowling 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (145) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (140) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (83) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (145) 2:00 E-miłość (37) 2:30 Mama Gena (2) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (140) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (83) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (23) 5:30 Areszt domowy (5) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (3) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Cementowe zamieszanie 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 9:00 Superjazda: Impresje 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Ochraniacze 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (3) 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy (2) 13:00 Brainiac (3) 14:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Pirotechnik 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 16:00 Auto dla każdego: Legenda 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Gypsy Charros kontra Kim Suter 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Cementowe zamieszanie 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Park Narodowy Everglades 22:00 Brudna robota: Zwierzęcy fryzjer 23:00 Strefa śmierci: Wietnam: Wzgórze 875 0:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Meksyk 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Pogrzebane sekrety 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (10) 3:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Park Narodowy Everglades 4:00 Brudna robota: Zwierzęcy fryzjer 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Papier do drukarek/Dżinsy/Komputery 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (57) 8:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: eBay, Amazon 9:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież biżuterii z mieszkania milionera 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Antonow 225 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 11:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Papier do drukarek/Dżinsy/Komputery 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (57) 14:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: eBay, Amazon 15:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież biżuterii z mieszkania milionera 16:00 Superkonstrukcje: Antonow 225 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Jogurty/Świeczki/Neony 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 20:00 Wszechświat: Planety 21:00 Wyścig na Marsa (4) 22:00 Superkonstrukcje: Pentagon 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 23:30 Jak to działa? (1) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Jogurty/Świeczki/Neony 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 2:00 Wszechświat: Planety 3:00 Wyścig na Marsa (4) 3:50 Superkonstrukcje: Pentagon 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 5:10 Jak to działa? (1) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (11) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (12) 7:00 Superjazda: Roadstery 8:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił RFK? 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Śmierć dynastii (6) 10:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (12) 13:00 Superjazda: Roadstery 14:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił RFK? 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Śmierć dynastii (6) 16:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 17:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (12) 19:00 Superjazda: Roadstery 20:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił RFK? 21:00 Monarchie królewskie: Śmierć dynastii (6) 22:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 23:00 Premiera: Z akt FBI: Zaginiony 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (12) 1:00 Superjazda: Roadstery 2:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił RFK? 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Śmierć dynastii (6) 3:55 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 4:45 Z akt FBI: Zaginiony 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Szwedzi z żelaza Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 21:55 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 22:20 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 23:10 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 23:40 Power Rangers Ninja Storm Eurosport 8:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 9:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 10:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 11:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 12:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 13:30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 15:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Watts 17:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 20:15 Formuła 1: The Factory 20:45 Wednesday Selection 20:55 Polo: Mistrzostwa Świata w Meksyku 21:25 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 21:30 Golf: Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Duluth 22:30 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Limerick 23:00 Golf: Golf Club 23:05 Wednesday Selection 23:15 Żeglarstwo: Zawody w Miami 23:45 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 23:50 Wednesday Selection 0:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 0:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 11:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajd Włoch 15:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 16:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Mistrzostwa Świata LG Action Sports 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Cancún 21:30 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (5/12) 22:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (6/12) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 1:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 8:00 Poddaj się, Dorotko 9:25 Przewrotne szelmy 10:50 Przed ołtarzem 12:30 Republikanin 14:10 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 15:30 Dom nad jeziorem 17:05 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 18:40 Sowie pole 20:10 Gang dzikich wieprzy 21:50 Skok 23:35 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Początek 1:05 Gang dzikich wieprzy 2:45 Skok 4:30 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Początek HBO 2 6:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (8) 7:10 Wytańczyć marzenia 9:05 Pełnia szczęścia 10:25 Magia serc 11:55 Kalamazoo? 13:35 Pod jednym dachem 3 (9) 14:40 Pogodynka 16:10 Marzycielka 17:40 Przysięga 19:20 Biała hrabina 21:35 Lucky Louie (11) 22:00 Bez cenzury: Show-biznes: droga na Broadway 23:40 Jaskinia 1:15 Cień strachu 2:40 Edison 4:20 Jaskinia HBO Comedy 10:00 Ucieczka łosia 11:30 Tylko ty 13:15 Na planie 13:40 Wymarzony domek 15:20 Cinema, cinema 15:45 Ucieczka łosia 17:15 Tylko ty 19:00 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 4 (7) 20:30 Kelnerzy 22:05 Jazda na maksa 23:35 Dzień wagarowicza 1:00 Chłopaki z baraków 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Siekierezada 7:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Bieszczadzkie sylwetki 7:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wieś Godki 7:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z pamięci 8:20 Seans. Portrety 8:25 Seans. Portrety: Papa Stamm 9:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Julia, Anna, Genowefa 11:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wybrane zagadnienia z martyrologii osobistej Bronka P. 11:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1907 (7/8) 13:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wypowiedź: Andrzej Ochlewski 13:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zaraza 15:30 Młode kadry 15:35 Młode kadry: Kolejny dzień 15:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 15:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Próba ognia i wody 17:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sprzedawca chleba 17:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pan Szperlik 18:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Siekierezada 19:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Bieszczadzkie sylwetki 19:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wieś Godki 20:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna 20:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna: Wiano 21:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna: Atlantyda 22:10 KinOFFteka 22:12 KinOFFteka: Off 22:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 7 0:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wypowiedź: Andrzej Ochlewski 0:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zaraza 2:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Próba ognia i wody 3:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sprzedawca chleba 3:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pan Szperlik 4:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Impresje według Conrada 4:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Jules Massenet: 'Manon'- opera 13:00 Cesar Franck: Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian A-dur 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Dymitr Szostakowicz: 'Lady Makbet mceńskiego powiatu' 19:50 Bela Bartok: Koncert na orkiestrę 20:30 'Tancerze' 21:45 Igor Strawiński: 'Święto wiosny' 22:20 Bejart! Powiedziałeś Bejart? 0:00 Około północy: Adib Dayikh i Al Kindi Ensemble 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: New Sound Collective na żywo z New Morning, 2003 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Indiańskie lato: Malouma, Franco i Mauretańska noc w Nouakchott 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (17) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (4) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (19) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (6) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (29) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (3) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (1) 8:00 Noddy (11) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (1) 8:15 Blanka (1) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (38) 8:30 Pingu 6 (25) 8:40 SamSam (24) 8:50 Rumcajs (45) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (37) 9:05 Strażak Sam (18) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (27) 9:45 Bracia koala (64) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (26) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (16) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (12) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (12) 11:00 Noddy (10) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (60) 11:15 Blanka (26) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (37) 11:30 Pingu 6 (24) 11:40 SamSam (23) 11:50 Rumcajs (44) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (7) 12:25 Śniegusie (44) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (57) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (26) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (10) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (21) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (29) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (16) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (3) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (18) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (5) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (28) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (2) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (52) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (36) 16:05 Strażak Sam (17) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (26) 16:45 Bracia koala (63) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (25) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (11) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (11) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (8) 18:25 Śniegusie (45) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (58) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (1) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (11) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (22) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (30) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Laguna Beach 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Pimp My Room 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:30 South Park 23:00 Pogromcy rekordów 23:30 MTV Live: Queens of the Stone Age 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 2 (5) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (2) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Serbia i Czarnogóra 8:00 I co wy na to? 2 (1) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (3) 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pekiński "Wodny Sześcian" 10:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Motocykl napędzany powietrzem 11:00 Czysta nauka: Początki wszechświata 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lotnisko Kansai 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Nowa Kaledonia 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pekiński "Wodny Sześcian" 15:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Motocykl napędzany powietrzem 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (1) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (7) 17:00 Czysta nauka: Zabójcza ziemia 18:00 I co wy na to? 2 (1) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (3) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Nowa Kaledonia 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Kwajalein 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Birma: Zapomniany front 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 22:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Energia z krowiego nawozu 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 1:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Energia z krowiego nawozu 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Kwajalein 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Birma: Zapomniany front 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 4:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Energia z krowiego nawozu 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września Planete 6:45 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Rajd Doolittle'a (4/6) 7:40 Poza szlakiem: Senegal (22/25) 8:10 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Front wschodni (1/6) 9:05 Targi i bazary: Hetta (2/6) 9:40 Targi i bazary: San Camillo (3/6) 10:15 Targi i bazary: Ambalavao (4/6) 10:45 Poza szlakiem: Sarawak (7/25) 11:15 Poza szlakiem: Islandia (12/25) 11:45 Miejsca w pamięci: Carcassonne (7/13) 12:45 Miejsca w pamięci: Nicea (1/13) 13:45 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Wietnam (5/17) 14:40 Dzika plaża 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Chiny (7/18) 16:55 Uroki i plagi jeziora Salton 18:15 Kobiety z Dorfak 18:45 Swenkowie 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Północne Maroko (13/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Nurkowanie i żeglowanie na Outer Banks (11/13) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Jesteśmy razem 22:20 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Gruźlica i AIDS (3/4) 23:15 Czarne wdowy 0:05 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Dżuma i malaria (4-ost.) 1:00 Prawa życia: Roy (3/6) 1:35 Targi i bazary: Kalwariju (6-ost.) 2:10 Poza szlakiem: Maroko (2/25) 2:40 Punk Bogiem silny (4/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pomyłka (64) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (702) 8:45 Samo życie (1075) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Dieta dr. Kidlera (133) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Humor telewizyjny (163) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Zabawa w zagadki (34) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Przysługa (2) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (65) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (703) 21:30 Samo życie (1076) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Dublerzy (64) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Benefis (164) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Wielka wygrana (13) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Sponsorzy (134) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1076) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (65) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (703) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Benefis (164) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Sponsorzy (134) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Dublerzy (64) Polsat Sport 6:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 11:25 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 13:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 14:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 16:10 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 18:20 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 21:00 Polska przed Euro 2008 21:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 23:50 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 0:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 9:00 Żużel: Tuniej o Łańcuch Herbowy Ostrowa Wielkopolskiego 11:30 Gol 12:40 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 15:00 Boks: Gala w Auburn Hills 16:50 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 19:00 K.O. TV Classics 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:20 Euro 2008 (6) 0:50 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:35 W poszukiwaniu deszczowego drzewa 9:20 Księżycowa flotylla 10:45 Ninoczka 12:35 Bracia Karamazow 15:00 Ścieżki chwały 16:30 Moby Dick 18:30 Sala kinowa 19:00 Annie Hall 21:00 Przełomy Missouri 23:10 Terapia Careya 0:50 Ulica Nadbrzeżna 3:00 Przełomy Missouri 5:10 Annie Hall Tele 5 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (39/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (40/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (148/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (25/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (19/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (130/178) 13:50 Stellina (149/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Czynnik PSI (2/88) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (20) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (131/178) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (3/88) 19:05 Cyrograf (26/40) 20:00 Groteska 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (16/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (3/52) 0:10 Dziewczyna do wzięcia 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wojna o niepodległość 2 (12) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Myszowaty i człowieczy (2) 6:50 Sushi Pack (4) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Misja Freakazoida (3) 7:25 Friday Wear (42) 7:30 Aparatka: Druga opcja (39) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Pojedynek czarodziei (23) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Tytuł dla kreskówki (25) 8:55 Kod Lyoko 4: Kosmiczna wyprawa (22) 9:20 6 w pracy 5: Dowcipasy (8) 9:45 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:10 Histeria: Bardzo stara historia (13) 10:35 Pinky i Mózg: Tokio rośnie (3) 11:00 Sushi Pack (5) 11:10 Freakazoid 2: Dwoje na jednego (10) 11:40 Planeta rocka: Kylie Minogue (29) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 W pułapce czasu (19) 12:55 Świat Raven: Kominiarczyki (11) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Niewybaczalne (17) 13:45 Zoey 101: Koncert (7) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Miłosna pętla (2) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (20) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (4) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (10) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Niespodzianki (24) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (21) 17:00 Świat Raven: Impreza (12) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Kuzyn z odzysku (23) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (9) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (20) 18:50 Zoey 101: Żart (8) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka (11) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Red Hot Chili Peppers (30) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Na zawsze razem (94) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa 22:45 Review Territory 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (51) 23:45 Duel of Titles 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Norwich Avenue 9:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (2) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Norwich Avenue 15:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (2) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Norwich Avenue 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (3) 21:55 Premiera: Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (15) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Prairie Mist Drive 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (2) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (7) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Bułeczka 15:00 Burza uczuć (62/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (142) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (23) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (77) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (78) 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 (6/23) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (77) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Bułeczka 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Wolność Słowa 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (16) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (89) 9:25 Magda M. (12) 10:25 Medicopter 117 (9) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Wyścig po kasę 13:30 Serce z kamienia (49) 14:25 Magda M. (13) 15:30 Życie na fali (17) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (90) 17:30 Medicopter 117 (10) 18:35 Domowy front (12) 19:05 Przyjaciele (15) 19:35 Joey (2) 20:05 Jedyna prawdziwa miłość 22:05 Agent przyszłości (3) 23:05 You can dance - kulisy 23:40 Spirala przemocy 1:50 Wróżki 2:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Nastoletnie aniołki 8:40 Przeglądarka 8:50 Co za tydzień 9:15 Magiel towarzyski 9:55 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:10 Nianiu, na pomoc! 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 11:30 W roli głównej: Katarzyna Figura 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Ewa Błaszczyk 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (4) 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Magiel towarzyski 16:40 W roli głównej: Katarzyna Figura 17:10 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! 18:30 Nigella ekspresowo 19:05 Przeglądarka 19:15 SOS Uroda 19:45 Babska jazda 20:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Ewa Błaszczyk 20:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Lekcja stylu 22:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (7) 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Monarchia (3) 0:20 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 1:10 Czas na herbatę 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Na każdą kieszeń 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Motocyklicznie 8:30 Do celu 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:30 Motorwizja 11:00 Grand Prix na torze 11:30 Mechanik 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Toolbox 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Polak potrafi 14:30 Top Gear 2006 15:30 Operacja Tuning 16:00 Poland Trophy 16:30 Jak to ruszyć? 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Mechanik 18:15 Turbo kamera 18:45 Konkurs Lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 19:15 De Lux 2 19:30 Auto-Sport 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Polak potrafi 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jazda polska 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Policyjne taśmy 3 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Jak to ruszyć? 23:30 Motorwizja 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Motorwizja 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Romans Teresy Hennert 10:35 The Vandermark 5 11:50 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Kroniki paryskie 1900-1914 13:10 Zawód: Reżyser: Janusz Morgenstern 13:40 Mistrzowskie lekcje Maxima Vengerova 14:35 'Te Deum' na głosy solowe, chór i orkiestrę Krzysztofa Pendereckiego - Ojcu Świętemu Janowi Pawłowi II 15:10 Kino "Paradiso" 17:10 Przewodnik 17:15 Jazz Jamboree 2007 - Enver Izmaiłow 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Myśli 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio R: Zadymiło jazzem 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny: Historia pewnego sumienia 19:25 Polski film dokumentalny: Tajne taśmy SB 20:05 Czytelnia (61) 20:35 Tragarz puchu 22:25 Przewodnik 22:30 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu urodzin, Igorze Strawiński! 23:25 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Koncert C-dur na fortepian i orkiestrę W.A. Mozarta 23:35 Strefa: Kult Off Kino: W sklepie', 'Odbicie (21) 0:15 Sztuka mediów (10) 1:05 Kino nocne: Babie lato 2:45 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:00 Studio R: Zadymiło jazzem 3:25 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Girls Charts 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Personality 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Wielkie nadzieje 10:10 Towarzyszka podróży 12:05 Dziewica Joanna: Więzienie (2-ost.) 15:05 Ziemia, morze, wojna 16:35 Hrabia Monte Christo 18:25 Nas troje 20:00 Wielkie nadzieje 22:10 Literatura na małym ekranie: Prowincjonalne życie 0:15 Emmanuelle: Ostatnie rozkosze (7-ost.) 1:55 Caravaggio 3:25 Psychoza Comedy Central 06.00 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 305) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 06.25 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 221) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 06.50 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 222) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 07.10 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 220) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 07.35 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 221) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 08.00 Roseanne (odc. 113) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.25 Ukryta kamera program rozrywkowy 08.50 Zdrówko! (odc. 322) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.15 Zdrówko! (odc. 323) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.40 Oczytana (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Pamela Anderson, Elon Gold, Brian Scolaro 10.05 Oczytana (odc. 212) serial komediowy wyk. Pamela Anderson, Elon Gold, Brian Scolaro 10.30 Oczytana (odc. 213) serial komediowy wyk. Pamela Anderson, Elon Gold, Brian Scolaro 10.55 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 317) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 11.20 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 223) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 11.45 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 224) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 12.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 314) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 315) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 13.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 212) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 14.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 222) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 223) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.55 Zdrówko! (odc. 324) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.20 Zdrówko! (odc. 325) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.45 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 306) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 16.10 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 225) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 16.35 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 301) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 17.00 Cybill (odc. 223) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski 17.25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 213) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 17.50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 214) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 18.15 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 224) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 18.40 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 225) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.05 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 318) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 19.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 316) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 19.55 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 317) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.20 Po dyżurze (odc. 114) serial komediowy 20.45 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 101) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 21.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 609) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 21.30 Family Guy (odc. 613) serial animowany 22.00 Biuro (odc. 210) serial komediowy reż. Ricky Gervais, Stephen Merchant, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mackenzie Crook, Lucy Davis, Ewen MacIntosh 22.25 Trawka (odc. 202) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 22.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 105) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 106) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.40 South Park (odc. 406) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.05 Gotowe na wszystko (odc. 105) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 01.00 Gotowe na wszystko (odc. 106) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 01.50 Hu jak humor (odc. 107) program rozrywkowy 02.10 South Park (odc. 406) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 02.35 Trawka (odc. 201) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 03.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 316) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 317) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 105) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 106) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.40 Zdrówko! (odc. 324) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.05 Zdrówko! (odc. 325) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.30 Cybill (odc. 223) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski Cinemax 2 06:00 Cromwell Film Wielka Brytania 1970 wyk.: Richard Harris, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley 08:20 Nowy Jork czeka Film obyczajowy Szwecja 2006 wyk.: Christopher Stewart, Annie Woods, Katrina Nelson 09:50 Jedno życzenie Film obyczajowy Australia 2006 wyk.: Victoria Thaine, Susie Porter, Wendy Hughes 11:25 Niezłomne Film USA 2004 wyk.: Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale 13:25 Czy leci z nami pilot? Film komediowy USA 1980 wyk.: Robert Hays, Peter Graves, Julie Hagerty 14:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3, Komedie rodzinne 15:20 Nowy Jork czeka Film obyczajowy Szwecja 2006 wyk.: Christopher Stewart, Annie Woods, Katrina Nelson 16:55 Singapurski sen Film obyczajowy Singapur 2006 wyk.: Richard Low, Alice Lim, Dick Su 18:30 Kraina marzeń Film obyczajowy USA 2006 wyk.: Agnes Bruckner, Kelli Garner, Justin Long 20:00 Zelly i ja Film obyczajowy USA 1988 wyk.: Isabella Rossellini, Alexandra Johnes, David Lynch 21:25 Lato '04 Film obyczajowy Niemcy 2006 wyk.: Martina Gedeck, Robert Seeliger, Svea Lohde 23:00 Maratończyk Film sensacyjny USA 1976 wyk.: Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller 01:05 Więzienny blues Film obyczajowy USA 2001 wyk.: Yolonda Ross, Davenia McFadden, Rain Phoenix 02:35 Afera Thomasa Crowna Film sensacyjny USA 1999 wyk.: Pierce Brosnan, Rene Russo, Denis Leary 04:25 Ofiary miłości - historia prawdziwa Film obyczajowy USA 1993 wyk.: Jack Scalia, Alyssa Milano, Phyllis Lyons Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 sensacyjny 09:55 Gotowe na wszystko odc.: 6 Chciałabym cię zapomnieć 10:50 Jordan odc.: 11 Osobliwa miłość 11:40 Ally McBeal odc.: 6 Obietnica 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko odc.: 7 Światło i Kolor 13:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 sensacyjny 14:20 Kevin Hill odc.: 4 Praca domowa 15:25 Jordan odc.: 12 Śmierć w wodzie 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko odc.: 8 Słońce nie zachodzi 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 odc.: 18 Ochrona świadka 18:10 Poślubione armii odc.: 11 Prawda i konsekwencje 19:10 Ally McBeal odc.: 7 Zawziętość 20:05 Jordan odc.: 13 Bracie, gdzie jesteś? 21:00 Las Vegas odc.: 7 Skok w przeszłość 22:00 Dirty Sexy Money odc.: 7 Małżeństwo 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 sensacyjny 00:10 Być jak gwiazda, Colin Farrell 00:40 Ally McBeal odc.: 4 Przygoda 01:30 Jordan odc.: 9 Gotowe do druku 02:20 Być jak gwiazda, David Arquette TV 1000 06:00 Bye Bye, Love Film komediowy USA 1995 wyk.: Matthew Modine, Randy Quaid, Paul Reiser 08:00 Nieczyste zagranie Film kryminalny USA 1978 wyk.: Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol 10:00 Zatrzymani w czasie Film przygodowy USA 2002 wyk.: Jesse Bradford, Paula Garcés, Robin Thomas 11:30 Majestic Film obyczajowy USA 2001 wyk.: Jim Carrey, Martin Landau, Laurie Holden 14:00 Krwiożercza roślina Film komediowy USA 1986 wyk.: Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene 16:00 Kwaśne pomarańcze Film komediowy USA 2002 wyk.: Colin Hanks, Kyle Howard, Schuyler Fisk 18:00 Sunset Strip Film komediowy USA 2000 wyk.: Simon Baker, Anna Friel, Nick Stahl 20:00 Romanssidło Film obyczajowy USA 2001 wyk.: Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Goldie Hawn 22:00 Gorsza siostra Film obyczajowy USA 1999 wyk.: Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt 00:10 Journal Intime en Asie Film erotyczny Francja 2006 02:00 Sophia - Camera Coquine Film erotyczny Francja 2003 04:00 Synalek Film thriller USA 1993 wyk.: Macaulay Culkin, Elijah Wood, Wendy Crewson Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:10 Julie gotuje: Kulki z winogron w świeżym serze kozim - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 08:15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Ciastka, ciasteczka... - magazyn kulturalny odc. 21 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 09:40 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 10:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik nad stawem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 10:35 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 11:00 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Kapustowate i botwina - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - Cezary Żak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 13:45 Martha 2: Constance Marie - talk-show odc. 7 14:30 Julie gotuje: Kulki z winogron w świeżym serze kozim - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja z filmem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Słodkie kremy - magazyn kulturalny odc. 22 16:20 Na słodko: Karmel - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 16:45 Julie gotuje: Kulki z winogron w świeżym serze kozim - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Irlandia Południowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 17:55 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Rzodkiew, cykoria i sałaty - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 18:25 Jamie w domu: Pomidory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 19:00 Julie gotuje: Kulki z winogron w świeżym serze kozim - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 19:05 Martha 2: Kim Raver - talk-show odc. 8 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 20:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 6 20:45 Przepis na sukces: Restauracja zakochanych - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 21:10 Jamie w domu: Fasola - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 21:35 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Nadzieja Anglii - serial komediowy odc. 13 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryż - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Cielęcina a'la łosoś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 23:30 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Niebo nad Bristolem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 00:00 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Kapustowate i szpinak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 00:30 Na słodko: Migdały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 01:00 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 01:30 Para w kuchni: Przygotowania do świąt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 02:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - Cezary Żak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 02:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 02:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Szerokiej drogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 03:15 Słodki drań: Piernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 03:45 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 5 04:35 Para w kuchni: Przygotowania do świąt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 05:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Szerokiej drogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 Movies 24 06:00 Porwanie w rodzinie - film obyczajowy 07:45 Suknia ślubna - komedia obyczajowa 09:30 Dotyk prawdy - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Czarno-białe morderstwo - film sensacyjny 13:00 Perry Mason: Trujące pióro - film kryminalny 14:45 Wiadomość od Holly - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Przerwane milczenie - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Opętana - thriller 20:00 Perry Mason: Morderstwo w teatrze - film kryminalny 21:45 Loteria - thriller 23:30 Zwierzęce instynkty 3 - film erotyczny 01:15 Lustrzane odbicia 2 - thriller erotyczny 03:00 Śmiertelna sesja zdjęciowa - thriller 04:30 Porwanie w rodzinie - film obyczajowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Białystok z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku